


Under the covers, and the mattress, and the bedspring, and the bedframe

by Infinityonthot



Series: Sanders Sides one Shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Depressed patton, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Logan's POV, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, vent fic from so long ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinityonthot/pseuds/Infinityonthot
Summary: Patton hasn't been feeling his best recently, and in this episode he gives his boyfriends a bit of a scare.





	Under the covers, and the mattress, and the bedspring, and the bedframe

Logan was sitting in his study in the old home shared by the four, his glasses off and his head in his hands. This one theory just wasn't clicking into place yet, dispute his hours of work.

The study looked like something from an old mansion, just a lot smaller. A desk on one wall, and a wall of bookcases on the wall opposite. 

Virgil opened the door slightly and stuck his head in, looking down to Logan sitting at his desk on the perpendicular wall.

“Hey Logan?” Virgil asked worry ever so subtly hidden behind a stern exterior.  
“Yes Virgil? Is there something you'd wish to ask?” Logan asked  
“yeah, um” Virgil hesitated, something must be wrong “Have you seen Patton?”  
“No, I haven't” Logan responded “have you tried calling his cellular device?”  
“good idea!” Virgil said, a visible wave of relief washing over him, as he took his Phone out and taped Patton's face on speed dial.

Patton's ringtone could be heard from the bookshelf in Logan's study. In fact, his phone was there too, sitting on the shelf designated for yearbooks and photo albums.

Logan looked to Virgil as the color drained from his face. 

“He probably just went for a quick walk” Logan assured. This wouldn't be the first time. But nothing compares to the spook of years back. 

It was a misunderstanding, but finding a paper with “I'm sorry” scribbled all over it, and no Patton in sight, sure was one hell of a misunderstanding.

Virgil nodded and left the house to go looking for him. Even if he had to tail Patton, his anxiety wouldn't calm down until he knew Pat was safe. 

Logan thought that if Patron was home, he'd probably be on his case about taking a break, so he into the room that the four shared and took his shirt off. 

The dog tag that Patton made them all get fell off and slid under the large bed shared by the four.

When Logan bent down to retrieve it, he saw a familiar shape in the shadows. He got up and texted Virgil before slipping under the bed to join his boyfriend.

“hey there Patton,” Logan said, making his presence known. With no response, he wrapped his arms around Patton the best he could. Patton flinched and took his headphones off. 

“Hey Lo” He said with a scratchy, dry voice. “How'd ya find me?”

“my dog tag fell under bed while I was changing into pajamas.” 

“Did you guys not notice I was gone?” Patron asked evidence of tears becoming more apparent as Logan's eyes adjusted to the dark.

“Virgil went out to, as Roman calls it, stalk you.” Logan responded softly.

“You called?” came a familiar voice from the other side of Patton.

“oh hey, Roman.” Patton greeted, trying to hide the evidence of tears in his voice.

“Why didn't you tell me you were under here, Padre?” Roman asked, wiping Patton's tears with his thumb. “I would've brought chocolate and popcorn. We could've watched a movie or two.” 

“sorry guys,” Patton sniffles “I just wasn't feeling myself”

“there is no reason to apologize” Logan said 

“yeah,” Virgil said from the floor near the foot of the bed “apologizing too much is my job”

“You shouldn't be sorry for having feelings, pat.” Roman said, adding to Virgil's remark.

“They are a key part for human activity and survival.” Logan said, matter of factly “in the wilderness, and socially”  
Patton broke down crying after Logan's statement. In which everyone responded by cuddling closer to Patton which made him cry even harder.

They all layed there under their bed while Patton got out all of him emotion in the form of salt.

“I love you guys” he said between hiccups 

“we love you too” The other three said almost in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> We love a b o y


End file.
